Jasmine the Heart Thief
by Darklinkette
Summary: I hope you all enjoy the back story of my creepypasta character. she is currently on the waiting list, hoping to be submitted soon on the creepypasta website.


Jasmine was a normal girl. Jasmine had brown hair and brown eyes. she always wore a red dress and a red heart charm braclet. She had a silver wolf necklace that she always wore. she loved playing video games. she loved creepypasta, more than others. she was obssessed with Ben drowned and jeff the killer. she dreamed of meeting them one day, even though she knew they were not real. that still never stopped her from daydreaming about them. one day, while rereading Jeff the Killer's story, she heard some kids making fun of her. she wasn't liked and considered creepy and weird because of her obssession. so, she was a loner. her fists clenched as she heard the voices. her heart squeezed and she saw a odd thing. she saw blood that was not there. it was on the walls, her hands, her clothes, the computer, everywhere in the class room. she had a very creepy and terrifying grin grow on her face and she chuckled. her chuckling got louder until she was laughing insanely. everyone stopped and looked at their female classmate. the teacher shouted. "Jasmine! why are you laughing?" Jasmine turned to look at her teacher, the smile never leaving as she held her hands up to the teacher. "blood...blood is everywhere...delicious blood...blood of my enemies!" she laughed even more insanely, scaring the whole room. The teacher immediatley called the principle and he called the cops. the therapist came and talked to Jasmine, but she just sat there, staring at her hands with a large grin. she was sent to the mental hospital, where she stayed for a month. when she finally came out, her hair was very short, and she had a happy smile on her face. she hugged her sister, Carol, before they left with the mother. Everything was normal. Jasmine never laughed like that again, or saw blood. she returned to school the next year and it seemed everyone had forgotten about the incident in the computer class. She graduated from High school, had a normal high school life and was now in college. that was when it all began. Jasmine was sitting in class one day, typing up an essay, when she heard it. people was making fun of her, calling her names. someone mentioned her being insane. her lips twitched, as did her hands. she clenched her fists as a voice spoke in her head. "their right. you are insane. your living a lie. your not like them. your one of us. Your just like the creepypasta characters, only your real. It's time to let the real you out." she shook her ehad and ran out of class, holding her headas she ran through the hallways. "no! I'm nothing like you! I'm normal!"she said to herself, arguing with herself. She ran to her dorm. thankfully, her roommate was not there. she sat on her bed, holding her head. the voice argued.

"why lie to yourself? look at your hands! you thirst for blood! you want to kill them! kill them!"

"NO!"

"KILL THEM!"

"NO! I'M NORMAL! I'M NOT A KILLER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

She argued with the voice, screaming louder and louder. people started banging at her door. "Jasmine? Jasmine what's wrong? open up!" the dorm mother said, knocking on the door."NO! STAY AWAY! SHE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She sobbed, tears falling from her eyes. the voice continued to chant the word, "Kill" while Jasmine yelled "no." the door kept baning, it wouln't hold long. Jasmine stood in front of the mirror and gasped, stumbling back when she saw herself. she held a blade and her body was covered in blood. she had a evil grin on her face as she licked the blood. she threw something heavy at the mirror, the coffee mug she believed. the mirror shattered and the door flew opened. A few of the maintence came in and looked at the mirror and at jasmine. Jasmine had a grin on her face, her hands and cheeks were bleeding from bits of glass that fell on her. she laughed, a bit insane. "I had to..I had to get rid of her...she wouldn't shut up!" she laughed. the maintence called the cops to come get her. she looked at them and frowned. "you don't believe me...she was in the mirror. she wanted me to kill..to kill everyone..." she lifted a piece of large glass up. she lunged at the maintence. "you don't believe me!" she stabbed the glass into the man, killing him slowly. she licked the blood off of the glass and grinned. "this is great...I need more." she looked up at the other two maintence members who began running. She started humming a child's song. the song was called you are my sunshine. a small child's song.

It has been two years since her murdering began, two years since she threw her life away to become a serial killer. in a small house where she once lived, her little sister was sitting in the room they shared. Carol, a sweet young child of nine years was sitting curled in on her bed. she was bullied by everyone because of er sister's killing. while this young child had plans for the night, the lost sister had her own plans. she walked into the quiet town where she grew up, where she watched kids around her grow up and be happy. she closed her eyes as she began to sing a soft melody. "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. you make me happy, when skies are grey you never know dear, how much i love you, please dont take my sunshine away." as she sung this song, she crept closer and closer to her childhood home. when she reached the home, the street was quiet, all lights off execpt for one. jasmine smiled as she gazed up at the window with the light. "carol, my sunshine. i'll never let you go." she smiled, climbing up a tree by the window. she had her dagger ut away, not wanting to scare her baby sister as she climbd to a branch. the branch reached out to the window. as Jamsine opened the window and climbed inside, backwards so she could watch the branch carefully. when her heels touched the carpet below, she brought herself all the way in and closed the window, leaving just a crack. "Carol, please don't be alarmed. i came to gave you my one last goodbye before i leave this town for good." she turned around. the sight she saw was sickening, it made her stomach churn as she stumbld back against the window. in the middle of the room, hanging by her neck, was carol. there was slits on her wrists where blood was dripping. Jasmine screamed, running and cutting the rope off her sister with the dagger. she holds the girl in her lap, checking for any signs of breathing or a faint heart beat. there was none. as Jasmine performed cpr, with no success, footsteps was heard along with coughing. Jasmine knew those fottsteps, she knew who they belonged to. her mother. Jasmine gripped the dagger as the mother came into the room. "look what you did" the drunken woman hollered, pointing a finger at the girl. "you killed my daughter! you disgusting monster! i should have drowned you when you was six! instead i listened to that damn noseybody and let you live! you've been nothing but a disgrace since you was b" jasmine heldCarol's lifeless body closer to her. "shut up! i didn't kill her! i could never kill her! unlike you, i love" the woman laughed at the comment. "love? what does a monster like you know about love? worthless shit like you have no feelings!" she slammed the door, locking it as she ran to call the cops. jasmine placed Carol's body down as she jumped out of the window, breaking it since she did not open the window. she ran, the sounds of sirens fillig the air as she ran to the one place she knew she would be safe. the woods. cops to this day look for Jasmine, the girl who everyone believed killed her sister.


End file.
